User talk:DanMan7308
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hero Factory Reviews Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the XPlode page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kingdonfin (Talk) 14:56, August 27, 2010 Hey Hey DanMan, I've been a fan of BIONICLE since 2001. I too was crushed when I heard it was ending, I been sent six e-mails to Lego begging them to stop and reconsider. It's great to have you here and thank you for coming! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Well, I've always liked Gali the most. Story-wise I liked Gaaki, Toa Hagah of Water. I love the blue bionicles, Toa of Water ect. Do you have any Hero Factory Sets? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Lucky him. I've only got William Furno and Mark Surge and I love them! If you have any questions about Hero Factory just ask them here: Hero Factory Q&A. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! How did you learn about this wiki? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Thank you for being here. We have three editors XD! Do you like the achievements? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Thanks :) Do you have any ideas what I could name the Bronze (10 points) for adding 1 picture to a page, Bronze (10 points) for adding 5 pictures to pages, Bronze (10 points) for adding 10 pictures to pages, Bronze (10 points) for adding 10 pictures to pages, Silver (50 points) for adding 50 pictures to pages, Silver (50 points) for adding 100 pictures to pages, Gold (100 points) for adding 250 pictures to pages or Gold (100 points) for adding 500 pictures to pages? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Thank you so much! I'm going to add everything from it! Thanks again! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! That's fine. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Who is your favorite Hero Factory Set? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Comic 2 Hey, Thanks a load for making the Core Crisis Page! I was wondering one thing though. At the bottom of the page it says, "The city will be destroyed by William Stormer. Is it meant to be William Furno, Preston Stormer or is that what the comic says? Thanks a load! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Contest Hey DanMan7308, this Wiki is hosting a competition for a fannon (fan-fiction) image for the Hero Matthew Flash. If you wish to submit a MOC the deadline is January 9th! Here is the link: Matthew Flash]]. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!!